The crush who turned into my bully
by awesome aja
Summary: Kim is a bad girl who had a perfect life, well that tumbles down when Jack reveals her darkest secrets Rated T for swearing. might change to Rated m
1. introduction

**A/N hi I hope you like this story check out my profile and no flames please.**

**ENJOY!**

Hi I'm Kimberly Crawford but you can call me Kim. Call me Kimberly or Kimmy I'll kick your ass into next week. My dad is in the army and my mom is a lawyer so I'm pretty much at home alone most of the time. Did I mention I'm a badass girl?

My best friend is bad boy resident of Seaford, Jack Brewer, aka my secret crush. Jack and I have known each other since we were in diapers. We know each other's secrets (except me having a crush on him), we were each other's first kiss at 7 (**A/N there all 17**) and we lost each other's virginity to each other. Basically we do every thing with each other first.

My other friends are: Jerry Martinez also a bad boy. He pulls some of the biggest pranks ever, for freshman year (**A/N there seniors) **he was voted best prankster ever. Even the principal voted for him! He also has a girlfriend, Mika. They've been dating since 8th grade. I'm proud he actually has a real girlfriend. Long story

Then there's Milton, he's half nerd half badass. He has his moments every now and then. He's like the smartest guy in school, even has a trophy, but it as small as a bee, because he won the spelling bee. He has a girlfriend, Julie. Been dating since freshmen year.

There's Mika, as I said she dating Jerry, and she is the niece of Seaford's finest, falafel Phil's. She moved here from some foreign country, whatever.

And then there's Julie, as I said she is dating Milton. She's the niece of sensei Ty, owner of the black dragon studio.

There's Rudy owner of the bobby wasabi dojo. We all go there after schools so were all the wasabi warriors.

That's it for now right before I had u jump right into drama.

**PLEASE REVEIW WILL BE UPDATED SOON**

**DUCES**

**~ AJA**


	2. the beginging

**A/N hi thanks for the reviews here the second chapter**

**ENJOY!**

**KIM POV**

I walked in school wearing a white spaghetti strap dress. Yeah I know I'm supposed to be the bad girl but I want to seem innocent if I get in trouble. I walk to my locker to get my books, when I feel a hand on my ass. Turning around to curse someone out, I see Jack.

"Jack, what did I tell you about squeezing my ass?" I said. See Jack like to slap or squeeze girls asses for some weird reason.

"If I did it to you all the girls would get jealous and you would also get dention for a week then kick my ass." He said.

"That's right," I said

"Hey um Donna Tobin asked me out again can you um help me please?" he said. Sometimes Jack and I fake date to make people stop asking us out, especially the people we don't like, Jack doesn't like Donna Tobin the biggest slut in school and I don't like Brody Wilson **(a/n made up that name)** captain of the football team.

"Yea sure where is that bitch" I said

Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me to Donna's locker.

"See have a girlfriend its Kim bye" Jack said really quickly next thing you know I'm pulled into English class and put in a chair right next to him and my face is two feet from his.

"Thanks Kim I owe you" Jack said

"With what do you owe me with" I said

Jack pulled me into him, wrapped his arms around my face and said

"With this"

Jack took one of his hands around my face and kissed me. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like eternity. It was hot and passionate I wanted it to last longer. We only kissed when we help each other out, sometimes it lead to another things. We pulled away as soon as the bell ring. Everyone filled the classroom but Jack and me were till looking at each other. The teacher came in so Jack had to sit down. Sometimes one helping kiss lead to a very hot earing make out session at my house after school.

"We will continue that later okay," Jack said

"Okay" I said

Next thing you know the teacher is yelling at Jerry for pulling yet another prank on him. I came up with this idea to have Jerry pour water all over the teacher and glue him to him seat. Jerry came over t hi-five Jack and I. jack helped out too with the glue.

"Jack, Kim, Jerry what the meaning of this"

With me he always wants to come in when Jack and me are suppose to be making out. No one cares when Jack and I kiss they just think get together already. We will when he ha the guts to ask me out.

For Jack and Jerry they hate his guts so they did it for fun.

**~After school~**

Jack and I walked to my locker o we can go to my house

"Hurry up" Jack said

Wow he must have really wanted to make out

"Okay okay I'm going" I said. I put my books in my locker.

Jack grab my hand pulled me to his car put me in and drove off.

Next thing I know were at my house and Jack pulls me out of the car and into the house. He unlocked my door closed it locked it back threw our stuff on the couch pulled me into my room. He closed the door and pushed me against the wall.

"Ready for some fun" he said

I didn't even have time to respond because his lips were on mine.

That kiss was hot and passionate. I could already taste the lust from Jack's mouth. I guess this is going to go farther than I thought. Jack forced his tongue in my mouth. I had no choice but to kiss back. Our tongues were wrestling but Jack won. He pushed me on my bed and took our shirt off. He started to kiss my neck.

"Jack" I moaned

"Hmmm u taste like honey," he said

His tongue licked that sensitive part on my neck and left a huge hickey

"Jack" I moaned again

I guess some things are left to be unsaid

But I'll tell you this the next morning we were sleeping next to each other naked.

**please ****review whoever review the swetest thing gets shootouts**


	3. the morning after

**A/N hey sorry I took so long to update I got grounded over the pass 2 days so this is going to be quick **

**ENJOY!**

I woke up with big strong arms around my waist, and I'm naked.

Oh yea Jack and I did it yesterday after school, wait did we d or homework?

"Jack wake up, I have a treat for you" I said in Jack's ear

Jack shot up like a rabbit looking around for his 'treat'. I started laughing my head off like crazy.

"Where is it, is it you and I in this bed again so we don't have to go to school today?" asked Jack

"No, its to take a shower, eat breakfast which your making, and for us to do our homework since you decided to throw our stuff in the living room to get in my pants again." I said

"Awww why?" asked Jack

"Because we are going to school today and we need to do our homework" I said

"Can you at least take a shower with me so I can get with that I last time?" asked Jack. His eyes were so filled with lust, and when they are he gets what he wants no matter how much you say no.

"Fine but we are making it quick." I said

We got out of the bed, grab some clean clothes, and went to the bathroom. I started the water, and turn to look at Jack. He was masturbating in the bathroom. When he gets horny he masturbates.

"Jack, showers ready." I said. Jack turned around

" Okay" he said

We got in and started bathing each other. We got out, got dressed, brushed our teeth, and did our hair. Yes Jack does his hair; his hair is his #1 feature.

We went downstairs so I could start my homework and Jack could cook

"What's on the menu today?" I asked

"My famous Omelet, so go do your homework cause what's in it is a surprise." He said

I did what Jack said and did my homework. By the time I was done Jack had our plates on the table.

"Hmmmm looks good." I said

"I know something else that looks good," Jack said

"What" I said

"You in bed" he said

"Hmmmm well your not eating me, I'm surprised I can walk." I said

I started eating when I felt something hard in my mouth. I pulled it out to find a ring. I look at Jack who has a grin on his face.

"What's this?" I asked

"It's a promise ring, cause I Jack Brewer promise to you, Kimberly Ann Beulah Crawford, the most gorgeous I know, that I will always be your best friend or more for the rest of our lives or eternity." He said

I put the ring on and hugged Jack when I thought something

"Or more than what?" I asked

"Or more than just best friends" he said

I looked at him so confused

"Look Kim the only reason I got the ring is because I was thinking we make out and have sex all the time as friends, I just thought all we were going to be was friends with benefits. And I didn't want that anymore Kim. I wanted to do all that stuff with someone that I was going to be in a relationship with. So what I'm saying is, and don't think I just thought this from all those times we you know, but I'm saying this and wanted to say this since we were freshman but Kimberly Ann Beulah Crawford will you be my girlfriend and this is from the bottom of my heart." Jack said

I was literally crying at his speech. Its like he knew what I was thinking. I thought all we are is friends with benefits.

"Yes, yes a million times" I threw myself at him in a kiss. I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world.

So I walked into school hand in hand with Jack as my boyfriend.

Little did I know we wouldn't be together for that long.

**So how was it? **

**I was thinking maybe it would be switched to Rated M because I was thinking maybe they do a little smut.**

**Tell me what you think and if you agree can someone write the smut scene my parents like to snoop on my computer.**

**20 reviews until I update again**


	4. What is Jack thinking

**A/N Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I finally got 20 reviews for this story. Thank you for all the nice reviews you guys gave me. This one gonna be short**

**ENJOY!**

Jack's POV **(finally)**

I can't believe Kim's my girlfriend now. Why did I do that at her house when I could of done it at school so people will stop asking me 'Are you guys dating now'. UGGGGGGH it's getting on my nerves.

I walk to my locker to already see Jerry there.

"Hey Jer" I said

"Sup Jack is it true that you only asked Kim to be your girlfriend because you fucked her" asked Jerry

"No she is my girlfriend because I really care about Kim," I said

"Awww young love" said Jerry

I smiled. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Then the bell rang

Well gotta get to class. On my way I was thinking of ways to ruin Kim but why would think that.

**A/N ooooooh looks like Jack's evil side is about to come out**

**10 reviews and you get another chapter**


End file.
